


The Dream

by WanderLustWolfe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, OOC, Original au, Sad Patton, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The tags are definitely gonna change at some point once I figure out what the hecc I'm doing, Warning: Deceit Sanders, i have no clue what im doing, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderLustWolfe/pseuds/WanderLustWolfe
Summary: Patton Heart, Virgil Nyx, Logan Berry, and Roman Sanders.They've lived in the Forest of Doors for as long as they can remember. Which is about three years. In those three years, they've gone on countless quests and fought hundreds of battles against Night Terrors.Nothing prepared them for seeing him again, though.Description's gonna change soon, but basically this fic has a ton of angst, platonic + romantic LAMP, fluffy moments, awesome battles, and a crap ton of disney references and doors. Also both sympathetic Deceit and apathetic Deceit .3.





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet  
First fanfiction on AO3, here we go :3
> 
> Word count: 709

Patton woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. He rolled over, curling into Roman's side. The usually happy pappy Patton clutched his best friend's shirt tightly in his hands, shaking slightly. He heard a yawn, and tried to choke back the sobs threatening to rack his chest.  
  
"Padre?" Roman sat up, and Patton could feel the concern rolling off of him. He felt the side's strong arms wrap around him, and sharply inhaled at the warmth that invaded his cold bones. He let go, sobs escaping his throat that made his ribs hurt. Roman's hand rubbed circles into his back, and he could distantly hear the others waking up.  
  
"Hey Pat, listen to my voice, it's okay, you're safe," Virgil's soft words sounded muffled, and his nightmare snapped back into his head.  
  
"Patton!" A scream tore through the night, and Patton whipped around. He was in the Forest, the once mysterious doors now all open wide. He heard the cry for help again, this time a different voice. He ran towards them, fighting down the urge to yell back, to reassure them that help was coming. Being in the Forest at night meant that Night Terrors could attack at any second, and Patton didn't want to be stopped before he could get to his family.  
  
The urge was too strong though, and he held in tears to try to sound calmer. "Pancakes!" The code word rang through the night, and Patton held his breath.  
  
"H-Help!" The response was loud and frantic. Patton's eyes widened, and ran even faster. They always used code words- This must be even worse than he thought. The sky blue clad side stumbled into a clearing, and saw his worst nightmare come true. A single door stood in the middle of the clearing, hissing snakes locked tightly around it. Another scream, and Patton felt like crying. The door flashed indigo, and Logan's scream echoed through the night. There was no way Patton could go inside while he had his grip on the door without his supplies.  
  
_He would be forced to sit and listen as his family were tortured._  
  
"Patton? Patton!" He blinked, seeing the clearing disappear and Logan's face in front of his.  
  
"L-Logan?" his voice cracked as he reached out for him. He saw Logan's eyes flick to his arm, and knew he noticed the way it shook. Logan slipped his hand into Patton's. Patton felt tears well up in his eyes, and he curled up around Logan's hand. "I-I'm so sorry!"  
  
Patton felt arms wrap around him, and he leaned into the warmth. "It's okay Pat, it's okay," Roman's soft voice cut through his sobs, and Patton sniffled.  
  
"I'll go get some hot chocolate," Patton felt Virgil leave, and he moved to reach out for Virgil,  
  
"Don't g-go, please," Patton's voice shook as he looked up at Virgil through blurry eyes. The black and purple clothed side froze, and slowly sat back down. Patton pulled him closer with his free hand, wanting to have all of his family close to him.  
  
"Would you like to talk about your nightmare?" Logan questioned Patton, his voice soft. Patton shook his head, but his shoulders relaxed at the sound of Logan's calm voice. He sniffled, wiped his eyes, and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking everyone up," Patton looked down at Roman's arms that were still wrapped around his waist. He felt his grip tighten a little.  
  
"Don't be," Roman's soft murmur came from behind him, cutting Logan off before he could speak. Patton opened his mouth and closed it, knowing that the Disney lover would argue him into the ground if he tried to correct him.  
  
"You would do the same for us, Pat," Virgil added, and scooted closer to him. Logan nodded in affirmation, and Patton smiled a little. He pulled everyone into a group hug.  
  
Eventually Patton's eyes grew heavy, and he yawned. The pun loving side shifted his weight, getting more comfortable against Roman's chest. He closed his eyes. Patton could feel his family moving around him, and he snuggled into their warmth.  
  
Night Terrors and doors could wait until tomorrow; for now, all Patton faced was dreams of puppies and his loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is super short because it's the intro, I'll try to make future chapters at least 1000 words uwu


End file.
